Blog użytkownika:DragonsLove/Przepraszam za kłopot...Dziękuję za miłość
'-Jeźdźcy mają po 9 lat' '-Stoick żyje' '-Jest Valka' '-Astrid nie mieszka na Berk I nikt jej nie zna' '-Na Berk mają pokój ze smokami' '-Hiccstrid będzie na 100%, bo to opowiadanie jest głównie o nich' '-Wszyscy na razie wyglądają jak w JWS' thumb|398px|Okładka na mojego bloga Prolog Wszystko zaczyna się na wyspie zwanej Eder. Mówią, że na tej wyspie jest bardzo jasno I zawsze świeci słońce. Nigdy tutaj nie ma deszczu ani śniegu. Sam wódz tej wyspy był zawsze pogodny. Aż do pewnego dnia, w którym wszystko się zmieniło. Gdy wódz wyspy Eren spędzał czas ze swoją żoną Anastasią, która niedługo spodziewała się dziecka I jego jedyną córką Amore w domu, usłyszał krzyki mieszkańców. Szybko wybiegł z domu I zobaczył statki jego największego wroga. Drago Krwawdonia. Każdego przerażał, ale nie Erena. Ten mężczyzna był dzielny. Był prawdziwym wojownikiem. Na wyspie rozpętała się wojna, która przyniosła wiele strat. Wiele wikingów zginęło w niej broniąc swojej wyspy. Gdy wódz dzielnie walczył z jednym z wojowników Drago, sam mężczyzna wszedł do domu Erena, w którym zobaczył bawiącą się dziewczynkę. Już miał do niej podejść, gdy drogę zastąpiła mu matka Anastasii. Kobieta zaczęła walczyć z Drago, ale on był silniejszy. Zmęczona kobieta upadła na ziemię z strasznym bólem brzucha. Drago uciekł walczyć, a do domu wszedł brat Enera. Walka trwała kilka godzin, a ofiar było coraz więcej. Wkrótce z domu było słychać płacz dziecka. Wódz czym prędzej pobiegł w kierunku swojego domu, w którym zastał swoją żonę trzymającą w rękach dziecko. Wycieńczona podała maleństwo swojemu mężowi szepcząc ostatnie słowa ,, Zaopiekuj się nią” poczym upadła martwa na łóżko. Mężczyzna podał córkę Finnowi, bo tak miał na imię jego brat I wyszedł walczyć. Wioska była cała w płomieniach. Wódz nakazał wszystkim żyjącym uciekać. Finn zabrał dziewczynki z domu I wszedł na łódź. Po chwili nie było już nikogo na wyspie. Nie wiadomo co się stało z wodzem, ilu przeżyło I czy w ogóle była to prawda. 1. Czy to była prawda? Perspektywa narratora Na wyspie zwanej Berk w domu samego wodza, Stoicka Ważkiego I jego żony Valki siedział kowal I opowiadał piątce czterolatków o historii wyspy Eder. Wodza o tej porze nie było jeszcze w domu, więc Pyskacz, tak miał na imię kowal, opowiadał dzieciom legendę. Valka uśmiechała się słuchając tej historii. Nie była ona wcale stara, ale też nie wiadomo czy była prawdą. Kobieta podeszła do grupki podając każdemu gorące mleko. Wśród niech był jej syn, który wyglądał na zainteresowanego tą historią. Pyskacz – I tak skończyła się bitwa na Eder – powiedział kowal I odwrócił się w stronę Valki. Valka – Nie powinniście już iść? Jest 20:00 – powiedziała. Sączysmark – My chcemy posłuchać jeszcze! – krzyknął Sączysmark, który był najodważniejszy z całej piątki. Szpadka – Tak! – krzyknęła siostra Mieczyka. Wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć, że chcą więcej, ale tylko Czkawka, syn Valki I Stoicka siedział cicho I rozmyślał nad historią. Od początku jego rodzice wiedzieli, że jest inny. Był słabszy, ale nigdy się nie poddawał. Ciekawość zawsze skłaniała go do niebezpieczeństw. Ale nie to martwiło rodziców chłopca, tylko to, że zawsze bał się o innych. Smoki na wyspie nie zagrażały nikomu, ponieważ od kilku lat panował na Berk pokój z nimi. Pyskacz – Nie. Na dzisiaj to tyle. Jutro może coś wam opowiem, ale jeśli będziecie grzeczni – powiedział kowal i wstał z miejsca. Gromadka przyjaciół podążyła za nim do ich domów. Valka wzięła swojego synka na kolana i zaczęła nucić mu uwielbianą przez niego piosenkę. Jednak chłopca ciągle dręczyła ta niewyjaśniona historia Eder. Czkawka – Mamo? Czy to była prawda? – zapytał nieśmiało. Valka – Nie wiem. Mówią, że tak, a niektórzy, że nie. Sam kiedyś się dowiesz – odpowiedziała i ucałowała go w czoło. Po chwili dało się słyszeć zamykanie drzwi i kroki idące w kierunku kuchni. Do środka wszedł wódz. Od razu, gdy zobaczył swoją żonę i jedynego syna podszedł do nich i wziąłem chłopca na ręce. Już od bardzo dawna nie miał dla nich obojga czasu, ale miała zamiar to nadrobić. Czkawka- Tatusiu, czy to prawda o Eder? – zapytała zaciekawiony chłopak. Stoick – No wiesz… - zaczął i westchnął spoglądając na swoją żonę, która tylko uśmiechnęła się – Dokładnie to nie wiadomo. Kiedyś ktoś opowiedział nam tę historię, ale sam nie podkreślał, że to prawda. Usłyszał ja od mieszkańców pewnej wyspy. Czkawka – Czyli to nie prawda? – zapytał. Valka – Skarbie, nikt nie powiedział, że to nie prawda. Ale też nie wiadomo czy to prawda – odpowiedziała na pytanie syna i wstała podchodząc do męża. Kobieta wzięła małego Czkawkę na ręce i ostrożnie zaniosła go do jego pokoju. Chłopiec był bardzo przejęty historią, można nawet sądzić, że martwił się o swoją wyspę i nie chciał dopuścić do tego co spotkało tamta wyspę. Valka położyła synka do łóżka i delikatnie pocałowała go w czoło. 5 lat później Czkawka od tego czasu bardzo się zmienił. Zapomniał o historii opowiadanej niegdyś przez Pyskacza. Teraz ma Smoczą Akademię, w której uczy się wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Każde z nich ma swojego smoka, z którym się nigdy nie rozstaje. Czkawka – Dzisiaj przeprowadzimy lekcję o tym jak smoki wyczuwają zagrożenie – powiadomił resztę jeźdźców i spojrzał w kierunku smoków. Sączysmark – A po co nam? Mamy smoki i tyle! – powiedział pewny siebie syn Jorgensona. Można powiedzieć, że w ogóle się nie zmienił. Śledzik – Drogi kolego, uczymy się tutaj po to, by… - jednak przerwał mu Sączysmark. Sączysmark – Tak, tak, tak. Zawsze to samo – odparł poirytowany – Uczymy się tutaj, by wiedzieć więcej o smokach – dodał naśladując głos Śledzika. Syn wodza, był już zmęczony ciągłymi kłótniami swoich przyjaciół, więc postanowił dzisiaj odwołać zajęcia. Zrezygnowany powiadomił jeźdźców o powrocie do domu i poszedł w kierunku swojego domu, w którym czekała już na niego Valka z obiadem. O te porze ojca nie było w domu, bo jak on to mówi ,,wódz musi dbać o swoich”. Wchodząc do domu poczuł zapach jego ulubionej potrawy. Valka – Czkawka! Dzisiaj nie ma zajęć? – zapytała zdziwiona tak wczesnym przyjściem syna. Czkawka – Nie. Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka nie umieli się skupić – odpowiedział i usiadł przy stole. Valka podała mu obiad i usiadła obok niego. Po chwili do domu wszedł ojciec chłopaka, który nie był widocznie z czegoś zadowolony. Kobieta oraz jej syn od razu to zauważyli i postanowili zapytać o co chodzi. Valka – Coś się stało? – zapytała z zatroskanym głosem. Stoick – Mamy problem – odpowiedział poważnie spoglądając na swoją żonę i syna. Czkawka – Jaki?! – zapytał z przerażeniem. Stoick – Mamy problem z… - zaczął mówić. 2. Drago Krwawdoń Perspektywa Czkawki Stoick – Mamy problem z… - zaczął mówić – Problem z Drago Krwawdoniem – dokończył. Na te słowa spojrzałem na niego z przerażeniem. Doskonale pamiętam historię o Eder, którą opowiadał nam Pyskacz. Czy to może być prawda, że ta wyspa istnieje, że to wszystko to prawda, że Drago Krwawdoń wykończył jej mieszkańców? Tak wiele pytań, ale żadnej odpowiedzi. Czkawka – Ten Drago Krwawdoń, o którym opowiadał Pyskacz? – zapytałem z lękiem w głosie. Stoick – Niestety tak. Drago żyje i chce podbić kolejne wyspy – powiedział i spojrzał na nas ze strachem. Valka – Ale co my mamy teraz robić? – zapytała mama. Stoick – Nie wiem. Musimy być gotowi w każdej chwili – odparł i wstał. Wymieniliśmy z mamą spojrzenia i ja również wstałem. Musiałem się dowiedzieć o Dago i o tej wyspie. Nie mogłem dopuścić, aby napadł na Berk i go zniszczył. Szybkim krokiem ruszyłem w stronę drzwi i podszedłem do Szczerbatka. Czkawka – Co mały? Lecimy zbadać wyspy? – zapytałem i uśmiechnąłem się, chociaż nie było mi do śmiechu. Szczerbatek – Wrrrrrrr – mruknął wesoło i wskazał na siodło. Wsiadłem na niego i wzbiliśmy się w górę. W chmurach czuję się wolny. Kiedyś razem z mamą szybowałem na jej Chmuroskoku, ale kiedy znalazłem Szczerbatka, szybuję sam. Dzięki mamie odkryliśmy piękny świat smoków. Delikatnie położyłem się na moim smoku i zamknąłem oczy. Perspektywa narratora Tym czasem na wyspie o nazwie Ally w lesie młoda dziewczyna o blond włosach i niebieskich niczym ocean oczach ćwiczyła rzucanie toporem. Można, by powiedzieć, że jest wojowniczką, ale jej wygląd określał, że miała nie więcej niż 9 lat. Nagle niebo przykryły czarne chmury, z których po chwili zaczął padać lekki deszcz. Dziewczynie nie przeszkadzało to, lecz w pewnym momencie usłyszał wołane przez kogoś jej imię. Szybko wybiegła z lasu i zobaczyła kobietę starszą o niej o kilka lat. Miała brązowe włosy i ubrana była w żółtą sukienkę zakończoną kożuchem. Podeszła do niej i spojrzała w jej oczy, które w porównaniu do jej były brązowe. Dziewczyna – Tak? – zapytała nie wyrażając jakichkolwiek uczuć. Kobieta – Astrid, zaczyna padać, a ty sobie ćwiczysz w lesie – odpowiedziała poważnie kobieta. Astrid, bo tak miała na imię dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i westchnęła. Tępo spojrzała na swój dom, który wydawał się jej obcy. Niby w nim mieszkała, ale czuła, że jej miejsce jest gdzieś indziej. Astrid – Amore wiesz, że jestem wojowniczką i chcę być najlepsza – odpowiedziała blondynka i znów spojrzała na nią. Amore – Wiem, że jesteś wojowniczką, ale jesteś też moją siostrą i jakbyś chciała wiedzieć chcę, żebyś jeszcze przy mnie była – odpowiedziała kobieta i położyła dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny. Astrid odsunęła się od swojej siostry i spojrzała na nią gniewnie. Wychowywała się bez rodziców, jej wuj została zabity przez Drago, którego nienawidziła całym sercem, gdy miała 5 lat. Od tej chwili wychowuje ją o 6 lat starsza siostra, która za każdym razem chce mieć ją obok siebie. Niebieskooka pokiwała głową i pobiegł w przeciwną stronę. Mimo, że słyszała wołania siostry, nie odwracała się. Perspektywa Czkawki Zasnąłem. Obudziło mnie lekkie uderzenie w policzek. Leniwie otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem Szczerbatka, który stoi nade mną i przygląda mi się uważnie. Usiadłem i zobaczyłem, że znajduję się na jakiejś wyspie. Była pełna drzew. Czkawka – Gdzie my jesteśmy Szczerbek? – zapytałem smoka, a on tylko pokiwał głową na znak, że nie wie – Będziemy musieli się dowiedzieć. Wstałem i rozejrzałem się. Zobaczyłem mały strumyk, a wokół niego kamienie. Ktoś musi tutaj przebywać. Podszedłem do niego wraz ze Szczerbatkiem i spojrzałem. Zobaczyłem swoje odbicie, ale nagle usłyszałem szelest w krzakach i jakiś głos. Szybko schowałem się ze Szczerbem w krzakach i patrzyłem kto tu idzie. Po chwili zobaczyłem dziewczyna w moim wieku. Miała dwa warkocze i piękne Bond włosy. Grzywka, która przykrywała jej jedno błękitne oko była na lewo. Dziewczyna – Nie będę jej słuchała! I co z tego, że jest moją siostrą?! Nie jest moją matką, żeby mi rozkazywać! – krzyknęła i po chwili usiadła obok strumyku – Ech…Co ja mam zrobić? Chyba ucieknę – dodała. Zdziwiłem się, że chciała uciec. Ja to mam powody, ale ona? Ciekawe co się takiego stało? Nagle Szczerbatek zaczął warczeć, a dziewczyna odwróciła się w stronę krzaków, w których siedzieliśmy. Dziewczyna – Jest tu ktoś?! – zaczęła wołać. Czkawka – I co? Zadowolony? – szepnąłem do Szczerbka i popatrzyłem na dziewczynę idącą w naszym kierunku. Nagle poczułem jak mój smok ciągnie mnie za koszulę. Nagle usłyszałem krzyki, a dziewczyna szybko się odwróciła. Chyba rozpoznała je. Pobiegła w drugą stronę, a ja i Szczerbatek ulotniliśmy się. Ale zobaczyłem statki, z których wychodzili uzbrojeni mężczyźni, ale tylko jeden przykuł moją uwagę. Miał długie czarne dredy i jedną rękę z metalu. Twarzy nie mogłem się przyjrzeć, bo byłem za daleko. Czkawka – No Szczerbek, lecimy! – powiedziałem do smoka. Już mieliśmy lecieć, gdy nagle coś w nas strzeliło i zaczęliśmy spadać. CDN♥ Nexty będą się pojawiać codziennie, aż do poniedziałku (23.02.2015r.) Mam nadzieję, że ten next się wam spodoba i jeśli chcecie to może coś napiszę wieczorem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach